


Deer Blood

by ascatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bukkake, Deerper, Gang Rape, Hunter!Bill, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Wastersports, the tags are only going to get worse from here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always told him never to go into town and never to fraternize with humans. Dipper never questioned why, not until he finds himself in more trouble than he ever thought possible. And just when he thinks it can't get any worse, a new stranger pops into his life.</p><p>But the man is clearly here to save him, right?</p><p>  <i>Right?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaperpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaperpines/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for Gaperpines <3
> 
> Please note, this is not the "Monster Falls" AU, this is just an AU in which Dipper is a deer who has been living in the forest, just another paranormal creature that most people of the town don't believe in.  
> In this AU Bill is a demon who uses deer blood as his power source. He has the usual Hunter!Bill look to him.
> 
> Also there's some wonderful art by my favorite drawfriend, Sliggoo at the end of the chapter!

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Out of everything Dipper knew, it was that his instincts were screaming for him to run, to turn around and get out of there as fast as his hoofs could manage. Humans were trouble, humans were bad, and if any of them saw him he knew he would be done for.

It wasn’t his fault that he’d wound up in town, it wasn’t as if Dipper had gone out _looking_ for trouble. There was a noise and he investigated and it turned out being something that spooked him into running the wrong direction and getting himself a little too close to downtown for comfort. Running like that was just pure instinct, it wasn’t as though he could exactly turn off his flight response that easily. Of course he had frozen, actual deer in the headlights style, when he realized where he was, and that was just enough time for absolutely everything to go horribly wrong.

In the span of time between going still with fear and attempting to turn around to leave, Dipper found himself face to face with the hard asphalt, a lasso wrapped tight around one of his hind legs. It took a moment for the gravity of the situation to really sink in, and it wasn’t until he felt the throbbing of his busted up lip against the ground that he realized how completely screwed he really was. Kicking with all his might, he at least managed to roll over onto his side, which was apparently exactly what his attacker wanted, as he soon found himself hogtied. A broken plea left him as he stared up at the man who was large enough to entirely block out the sun, but before he could properly voice his concerns, there was a piece of duct tape being firmly slapped over his mouth, and a long piece being wrapped multiple times around his wrists to keep them behind his back. This was bad.

Tears clouded the boy’s vision, leaving it difficult to make out who exactly it was that was stood above him, but he was certain he’d seen the man before, out in the woods cutting down the trees that made up the outskirts of his home. Dipper’s brow furrowed and he attempted to say something through the tape, only to be met quite suddenly with the blunt side of an axe. Darkness took over and he was soon unable to stay awake. This was very very bad.

When he finally felt his consciousness return, he immediately wished he could have just stayed asleep. His head was throbbing where he’d been struck, and his lip stung where the tape had been stuck over his cut. And then there were the people. Dipper attempted to scramble away, only to discover that his hooves were all being firmly kept in place by the tightly bound ropes that held them to four separate heavy tables, dispersed in such a way that each of his limbs were pulled just slightly too far apart for comfort. His hands were still bound behind his back, keeping him from doing little more than glancing between each of the men surrounding him.

Finally one of them stepped forward, the same large man from earlier, and he took Dipper by the horn to yank his head back and inspect his face. “I told you he was real, I _told_ you I saw ‘im out in the woods!”

“Fine, we get it, you were right and we were wrong. Someone give big ol’ Manly Dan an award for catching this thing,” came another voice from somewhere behind Dipper.

“Does it talk?” a third voice asked.

“Let’s find out!”

That was all the warning Dipper received before the duct tape was being suddenly torn from his lips. He let out an embarrassingly girly shriek, before sucking in deep breaths. He wasn’t supposed to talk to humans, that was a rule he’d learned before he could even properly speak. But right here, right now, this seemed like a special circumstance. He opened his mouth, lips shaking as he gazed up at the intimidating man who still had a hold of his horn. It felt like he could easily rip his head off if he really wanted to, and he tried not to imagine that scenario as he parted his trembling lips to speak up. Maybe they could be reasoned with.

“M-my name is Dipper and—“ a deep breath, eyes dropping down to look anywhere but up at Dan as his cheeks colored a deep red, “I really just want to go home. I promise I’m not the slightest bit tasty, you should probably just let me go.” He peeked back up at the large human, only to find an unamused expression on his face, and the grip on his nubby horn growing tighter.

“We aren’t gonna _eat_ you, we’re gonna… gonna…” He paused, a frustrated look taking over his features as he looked up at the other men. “What do we do with him?”

That was when Dipper suddenly felt a hand on his tail, gripping it too tightly for comfort. A pathetic sound left him as he heard whoever was back there speak up. “I got a fun idea, why don’t we mess around with it, see if the thing’s any good and worth keepin’ around.”

Trying desperately to turn his head, he took rapid breaths as the gravity of the situation sunk in. His tail was yanked down toward his back and suddenly it felt as though his entire body was far heavier than it was supposed to be. “I’m n-not—not an ‘it’! Let me go or else!” Despite his strong words, he could feel his eyes stinging with the threat of tears, which promptly welled up to blur his vision as soon as he heard the man in front of him laugh and ask, “or else _what_ , kid?”

Dipper tried to retort with some kind of comeback, anything to make him sound intimidating or maybe like he had some convincing threat to use against them, but anything he might have hoped to say was immediately cut off by a yelp as he felt a large hand smacking him on his hindquarters. There was the unmistakable sound of pants being unzipped and buckles being undone and the tears he’d been trying so hard to hold back all came spilling down his cheeks as the blunt tip of someone’s cock came into contact with his exposed hole.

The most pathetic and shuddering little “please” left him as he felt the thing pressing more insistently and he did his best to clench and keep it out, but there was nothing he could do between all of his bindings and that heavy hand still holding onto his horn. He tried not to scream when it breached him, he really did, but the shriek that left him was rewarded by another rough smack and that cock sliding in deeper. Looking up at Dan through his tears, he sniffled a few times before letting out a broken sob and stringing together a few unintelligible pleas for him to let him go and stop this.

Speaking up was the wrong choice, as Dipper soon realized. That hand was yanking his head down and his human torso was forced to follow suit, until he had a front row seat to watching the man fish his cock out of his fly. It was big, way too big, and he tried to shake his head, not entirely sure where this was going. Soon enough he found the drooling foreskin covered tip pressing up against his lips and it was all he could do to keep his mouth firmly shut to keep it out. He found fingers pinching his nose shut then and he knew it was all over, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his lips tightly closed, he’d pass out before he just stood by and let this happen.

Except before his face could turn blue, he felt the man behind him slamming himself home in one painful thrust, leaving Dipper’s ass burning and his mouth opening wide in a yelp. Dan took full advantage of that, quickly shoving his massive length between his lips and letting the tip rest on his tongue. It throbbed in his mouth and the taste of precum mixed with the musky scent that the man exuded was all far too much. Dipper didn’t want to seem weak, but he sobbed despite himself as the man behind him started fucking him hard and fast, jarring his body forward and forcing him to practically impale his throat on the large cock in front of him.

“Keep doing that, you’re making his throat do all kinds of good stuff,” came the man above him.

“I ain’t gonna last very long, someone get in here after me, this thing is _good_ ,” came the man behind him.

Dipper could hardly breathe between the snot that was steadily leaking from his nose and the cock that was inching its way down the back of his throat, and he almost felt a small ray of hope that he would be allowed to pass out before anything got any worse. Unfortunately, Dan was smarter than that and he was quick to change up his pace enough to allow Dipper to take in a breath every few thrusts. After what felt like hours, but was actually minutes, Dipper found that cock stretching his jaw way too far before a sudden rush of cum was shooting down his throat. He let out a high pitched sound and Dan was gracious enough to pull out, leaving the rest of his load painted across the deerboy’s face.

Dipper shut his eyes tightly to avoid any of that spunk getting in them, and only when he was sure it was over did he look up at his assailant, the most pathetic expression on his face, broken up by the occasional wince as the man behind him continued to pound away at his ass. “Look, I… I gave you what you wanted, j-just tell them to—“

“Aw _shit_ , I’m gonna cum!” shouted the man behind him.

Dipper felt his entire body go into panic mode at that and he shook his head hard, resulting in Dan releasing his horns, which left him free to look back at the man who was about to completely ruin him. He caught his gaze just as the guy pulled out, and then there were sticky ropes of cum coating the fur on his tail and back, almost looking like it fit right in among the white spots and stripes of his fur pattern. It really drove home the point that he was far too young for this, consent levels aside.

It had to be over though.

“Get in here, you gotta try this thing!” The first man was dragging over a second, who looked a little apprehensive.

“I dunno man, I need to take a leak before I do anything.”

“You got a perfectly good hole right there.”

The exchange was enough to have Dipper turning back around, refusing to watch, even as he continued to beg. “Man, y-you really don’t want to g-go in there, it’s gross a-and not even a little bit like a human toilet. I mean… god, please just don’t put it in, d-don’t do that inside me!” He lowered his head, ears pressed down as he tried not to focus on it. The second man was pushing inside slowly, so agonizingly slowly, and Dipper almost preferred the painful roughness of the first man.

Once he felt hips pressing against his ass, he braced himself, but nothing really could have prepared him for the sensation of hot piss suddenly filling his bowels. He sniffled, giving a few soft hiccups as he twisted his hands around in their bindings almost pathetically. “P-please, anything else, j-just no more of _that_.”

Clearly his words were ignored as yet another man started insistently pressing his cock to Dipper’s lips. There was little he could do but let them part to take the thing inside, despite how very badly everything made him want to vomit. He kept his eyes shut tightly, refusing to watch the man who was probably going to cum on his face. At least until he heard him say that he wanted to try it too, which set off all kinds of warning alarms in the boy’s head. That could only mean one thing given the context of the situation, and sure enough he soon found foul liquid filling his mouth, just as the man behind him ran out of piss to fill his ass with. He sobbed anew as he was forced to swallow it down, though it filled his mouth so fast that it wound up trickling down his chin and staining his shirt.

Clinging to the hope that the man behind him would be the last, he quickly found that hope dashed as he heard multiple voices all chiming in with how they wanted to piss in or fuck him next. That was it, all hope was lost, he was never going back home and he was doomed to become some kind of toilet for this whole group of humans for the rest of his life.

\---

The minutes dragged on like hours, Dipper’s fur and hair were matted with cum and his entire face was dripping with piss. At some point his hands had been released in order to allow him to jerk off two cocks along with everything else he was doing to pleasure the men around him. He refused to glance down at this point, feeling the way his belly sloshed with the mixture of cum and piss, there was no doubt that it was at least twice the size it had been when this had all started. In spite of it all, he was proud that his own length never emerged from his sheath, he could at least keep that one last little shred of dignity that these awful people never once got him off to their assault. He held tight to that and he held tight to the hope that he would somehow be allowed to leave after all of this, or at the very least be permitted a nice quick death so he wouldn’t have to ever do it again.

However dark his thoughts might be, they were a nice reprieve from thinking about everything else that was happening, thinking about death was still brighter than this. Thankfully he was on the verge of passing out from utter exhaustion, his whole body was so numb, fingertips tingling as he did his best to keep moving his hands on the pricks that were poised to shoot at his face. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands fell still, before a sudden voice brought him quickly back to reality.

“Well well well, look what the bear dragged in! Nice going, Muscles, but I think I’ll be taking this nice slice of deer steak with me.” The voice was loud, annoying in the same way that shouting right in someone’s ear was annoying. Dipper couldn’t find it in him to turn his head to take a look at the owner.

“The hell you are! This is _my_ find and I’ll be damned if I let some little girly dressing _weirdo_ take him just like that!”

“Hey, is that any way to talk to the guy who can do _this_?”

There were the sound of a few footsteps, and then a scream. Dipper groaned as he looked up just in time to catch his initial captor holding an axe that was buried in one of the other men’s shoulder. He might have been imagining things, but Dipper almost swore that Dan’s eyes were glowing yellow, though it was gone within a split second before the large man was dropping to his knees and shouting about how that wasn’t him, and to get out of his head.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a lithe figure approaching him, and that annoyingly loud voiced stranger saying something that sounded like garbled gibberish as a hand settled on his chin. It could have all just been a dream, some shock induced hallucination, he’d wake up and the men would still be pounding into him and he would still be a filthy mess.

If only he could be that lucky.

 


End file.
